Reviviendo Recuerdos de un Doloroso Pasado
by Kimera Kuroaki
Summary: Una historia k hice, trata de.....leanlo si kieren saberlo , pero en general trata de Shadow


_**Reviviendo recuerdos de un doloroso pasado.**_

Estaba sentado en mi lugar de siempre, los chicos se veían algo tristes, fue la misma historia de siempre, Sonic había molestado a Shadow por lo que vivió en su pasado, siempre lo hacía, pero todos tuvimos que admitir que esta vez se pasó de la raya. "¡Vamos, no sé porque sufres tanto por un pasado que ni siquiera sabes si tienes!" le había dicho Sonic, ante su comentario, todos callamos y Shadow agachó la cabeza, Sonic se percató de lo que acababa de hacer.

-…Shadow…lo siento…yo…-empezó a decir Sonic, pero Shadow no le dejó continuar, se lanzó hacia Sonic y lo golpeó, dejándolo en el piso, luego de eso se fue corriendo, las chicas intentaron detenerlo pero simplemente las ignoró.

Ahora estábamos todos en casa de Tails sin saber que hacer, Sonic no pudo soportar más la presión y pregunto que nos pasaba.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso después de lo que hiciste?-Saltó Kazumi.

-Opino igual-Dijo Knuckles-Shadow nunca me cayó bien, pero estoy de acuerdo en que te pasaste.

-Y eso que se supone que eran amigos-Dije yo, entrando en la conversación.

-Deberías disculparte con él-Dijo Tails, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Sonic no soportó el bombardeo de nuestra parte, y se marchó diciendo "No se metan en mis asuntos", y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

Pasó una semana y Shadow aún no aparecía, estaba muy preocupado, pensaba en que talvez debía buscarlo yo y decirle como se sentía Sonic por lo que había dicho, todos sabíamos que Shadow había sufrido en su pasado, pero Sonic era el único que bromeaba de ello; me di cuenta de que era su problema, además, con Eggman de nuevo en acción, tenían que encontrarse tarde o temprano; en el momento en que tomé mi decisión, entró Tails gritando que estaban atacando el centro de la ciudad, un extraño monstruo.

Llegamos al lugar del ataque, y al ver al monstruo quedé impactado.

-¡Esa cosa es enorme!-Gritó Rouge; estábamos listos para el ataque, cuando apareció Sonic y empezó a atacar, y en medio de la batalla llegó Shadow para ayudarlo, vencieron fácilmente y luego se quedaron parados frente a frente, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Creen que… ¿Vayan a luchar?-Preguntó Amy, lo menos que quería era que se peleara.

Estábamos muy tensos en ese momento, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, hasta que vimos esa luz, la extraña luz que salía de la criatura, o al menos eso creí, la luz nos "trago", luego de eso, quedé inconsciente.

Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar muy extraño, era oscuro y parecía abandonado, estaba muy curioso pero me dije que investigaría luego, lo primero era ver como estaban los demás. Me acerqué a Kazumi y la desperté, luego despertamos a los demás. A Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Rouge, el lugar se les hacía familiar, pero cuando Shadow vio donde estábamos, su expresión seria de siempre cambió repentinamente.

-No puede ser…-Dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa, Shadow?-Preguntó Kazumi-Acaso, ¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

-Esto…esto es…no, no puede ser…-Empezó a balbucear Shadow.-Esto no es posible…

-Esto…estamos en ARK.-

-Estas loco Shadow, esto no puede ser ARK, se ve mucho más nuevo.-Le dijo Rouge.

-Claro que es ARK-Dijo Shadow.-ARK hace 50 años.-Dijo finalmente.

-¿¡QUÉ?-Dijimos al unísono.

Nadie lo creía, millones de "¿Qué dijiste?", "Estas loco", "¡Eso no es posible!" y cosas parecidas le llegaron a Shadow, pero como siempre, nos ignoró. Estaba pensativo, tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente en recuerdos de su pasado. Su pasado, ahora se nos aclararían unas cuantas cosas.

-Alguien viene-Dijo Rouge repentinamente, seguramente escucho algo con ese oído que tiene. Nos escondimos en donde pudimos, y vimos entrar a un hombre de edad, con bata blanca y gafas.

-Profesor…-Lo reconoció Shadow, ahora todos estábamos seguros de que estábamos en ARK.

-Ya falta poco.-Dijo el Profesor Gerald, al momento que empezaba a teclear en una computadora, a los pocos minutos alguien lo llamó, y salió de la habitación, nos volvimos a quedar solos, gobernó el silencio.

-Parece que lo que dijo Shadow era cierto.-Dije, rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-Cuestionó una muy confundida Kazumi.

-Seguramente el monstruo provocó una bifurcación en el espacio-tiempo transportándonos a todos.

-Eso lo sabe cualquiera, ahora, ¿Podrías explicarme como diablos lo hizo?-Dijo Shadow, sonaba algo impotente.

Shadow cometió el error de su vida al preguntar eso, Tails estuvo al menos media hora explicándonos sus teorías, para finalmente explicarnos en un idioma entendible para todos nosotros.

-El monstruo tenía algunas esmeraldas chaos, y al unir su energía con las que tenían Sonic y Shadow creo el vórtice que nos trajo aquí.

-Hablando de las esmeraldas. ¿Aún las tienen, cierto?-Les preguntó Knuckles a ambos.

-Claro que sí, no somos tan torpes como tú.-Le respondió Sonic, a lo que Knuckles se enojó.

-Talvez, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el único torpe.-Dijo Shadow, refiriéndose a Sonic.

Y fue así como los tres se empezaron a pelear, Amy y Rouge se metieron así que la pelea se agrandó más. Me acerqué a Tails que hacía unos cálculos mientras hablaba con Kazumi, que tenía un extraño aparato en la mano.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-Les pregunté.

-Oh, nada en especial Kyokzu, Tails hace unos cálculos mientras yo reviso si este aparato funciona.

-Ah, ¿Y para qué es eso Kazumi?

-Sirve para hacerse invisible temporalmente, estoy viendo so funciona porque nos podría servir mientras estamos aquí.

-¿Piensas ponerte a dar vueltas por ahí?-Pregunté mientras la miraba con cara de "Que ni se te ocurra"

-No lo sé….talvez….puede ser…-Dijo Kazumi vagando-Pero aunque lo haga o no, igual nos servirá, no podemos permitir que alguien nos vea, no podemos cambiar el pasado.

-¿Y por qué no?-interrumpió Shadow, todos quedaron impactados, Shadow no solía hacer ese tipo de preguntas, de repente se me pasó por la cabeza que talvez Shadow quería salvar a María, no se me hizo una muy buena idea.

-Shadow…¡Que no se te ocurra!-le dije, me lanzo una mirada asesina, lo había descubierto, quería hacer justamente lo que no debíamos hacer, pero Shadow parecía decidido.

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme lo que debo hacer?

-Soy tu amigo, me preocupo por lo que pueda pasarte.

-Ja, te digo que hace poco acabo de descubrir que los amigos no existen.

-Entonces…-esta vez, fue Kazumi quien se interpuso-¿Qué era…

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!-Shadow gritó, se notaba que estaba muy alterado, luego de decir eso, tomó uno de los dispositivos de Kazumi, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Shadow espera!-gritó Sonic, pero este no se detuvo, así que Sonic hizo lo mismo que el, y salió en su búsqueda.

-Oh no…-dijo de repente Tails-con todo el ruido que metieron, creo que nos han descubierto.

-¿Cómo dices?-los que quedaban en la habitación se sorprendieron ¿Qué haríamos si nos descubren?

-¡Rápido! ¡Tomen uno de estos dispositivos y ocúltense!-dijo Kazumi, al momento, todos estábamos escondiéndonos con los dispositivos en la mano, lo que fue bastante bueno, ya que justo en ese momento entraron unos científicos que habían escuchado los ruidos, al no ver nada se extrañaron, pero para nuestra suerte, no se pusieron a investigar y volvieron rápidamente a sus trabajos en las demás salas.

Pasó un momento en que todos estábamos en silencio, mirándonos unos a otros (nos podíamos ver gracias al dispositivo, que te permitía ver a cualquier otro que lo estuviera usando gracias a unas gafas especiales que traía incluidas), hasta que Kazumi se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó Rouge.

-Debemos encontrar a Shadow…-dijo esta, sin ni siquiera darse vuelta.

-Y que hay de Sonic, ¿Acaso no te interesa que algo le pase a el?-dijo Amy de muy mala gana, era obvio que estaría preocupada por Sonic, después de todo esta loca por el.

-Sonic puede cuidarse solo, me preocupa que Shadow pueda hacer alguna estupidez.-dijo al momento que dejaba corriendo la habitación.

-¿Alguna estupidez? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Shadow?-preguntó Tails un poco anonadado, impresión que las chicas y Knuckles también tenían, se notaba que no entendían bien aún, parecía que tendría que explicarles con manzanas.

-Estamos en el pasado, ¿Recuerdan, ¿Qué es por lo que Shadow más sufre de su pasado?-pregunté con un tono de "Si no lo saben, es que son unos idiotas".

-….-se quedaron pensando los cuatro-…..¡Claro!¡María!-comprendió Amy de pronto.

-¡Bravo!-dije-ahora será mejor que ayudemos a Kazumi a buscarlos.

-Bien. Amy, Tails, ustedes buscarán a Sonic; Knuckles, Rouge y yo buscaremos a Shadow.-dije en un tono de líder muy parecido al que a veces tiene Sonic.

-¿Y por qué yo debo ayudarte a buscar a ese idiota?-reclamó Knuckles, no se porque presentía que diría algo así.

-Porque necesitamos a alguien más que nos ayude a detener a Shadow en caso de que Sonic no pueda.

-¿Crees que se pelearan?-preguntó muy preocupada Amy

-Ojalá que no, pero es lo más probable.

-Kyokzu tiene razón-me apoyo Rouge-será mejor que los encontremos rápido.

Y así fue como partimos en la búsqueda de Sonic y Shadow antes de que se mandaran algún numerito.

Recorrimos todos los pasillos, decidimos dividirnos ya que la colonia espacial era muy grande, así que estaba solo, de repente vi a Kazumi, ella también me vio y me dijo que guardara silencio; me acerqué a ella y vi lo que estaba viendo desde hace un rato, era Shadow, recorría los pasillos en busca de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien, al ver por una ventana quedó atónito. Kazumi y yo nos acercamos cautelosamente para ver que era lo que veía sin que se diera cuanta de que lo estábamos siguiendo; al llegar vimos porque se había quedado así, no era solo María la que estaba en esa habitación, y no era a ella a quien Shadow estaba viendo en esos momentos; se estaba viendo a el mismo. Kazumi ahogó un grito, pero aún así Shadow la escuchó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó en un tono entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Vinimos a buscarte, debemos irnos de aquí-Le dije sin más rodeos.

-Yo no me voy de aquí-Me dijo cortante-No sin…-En ese momento se dio vuelta y se quedó viendo a María.

-No puedes hacerlo Shadow, y lo sabes muy bien…-Le dijo Kazumi, Shadow la observó un momento, tenia razón, pero creo que a Shadow le estaban ganando sus sentimientos, se veía que estaba muy confundido.

Hubo silencio, luego se escuchó un estruendo y la alarma empezó a sonar, todos reaccionamos.

-¿Crees que hayan descubierto a los demás?-Preguntó Kazumi

-Puede ser-Respondí algo preocupado, pero Shadow nos demostró que no era ese el problema.

-Son ellos-Dijo, Kazumi y yo entendimos de inmediato, eran los de G.U.N, habíamos llegado a esa época el mismo día en que los de G.U.N atacarían, el problema es que ahora Shadow estaría mas decidido a salvar a María, de echo, cuando María y el Shadow del pasado salieron corriendo junto con el Profesor Gerald, Shadow los siguió, manteniendo su distancia; tuvimos que seguirlo lo más rápido que pudimos para intentar detenerlo.

En el camino nos encontramos con los demás, lamentablemente también nos encontramos con los de G.U.N, Shadow iba cada vez más rápido, y nosotros íbamos tras el.

Se escucho un disparo. El Profesor Gerald cayó al piso, Shadow y María seguían corriendo con "nuestro" Shadow detrás de ellos. Me estremecí al pasar al lado del cadáver del Profesor, pero estaba decidido a detener a Shadow, así que seguí adelante junto con Kazumi.

Atravesamos un pasillo con una puerta al principio y al final, al pasar por la primera puerta, esta se cerró, lo que nos dio algo de tiempo, atravesamos la segunda puerta y llegamos a una habitación, Shadow le dijo algo a María de que se escondiera, María hizo el ademán de esconderse y esperó a que Shadow se pusiera en el centro de la habitación, en ese momento, ante las miradas de todos, María presiono un botón y una cápsula cayó sobre Shadow, encerrándolo; en ese momento los de G.U.N volaron la primera puerta y pasaron, Shadow iba a ir al pasillo para enfrentarlos, sacó la esmeralda que le serviría para transportarse al pasillo y vencer a esos tipos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kazumi se la quitó, y luego yo lo sostuve por la espalda.

-¡Suéltenme!-Dijo Shadow, y empezó a forcejear-¡Y devuélveme eso Kazumi!¡Lo necesito!

-¡Ni lo creas Shadow!-Le respondió esta-¡No podemos permitir que lo hagas!

-¡Ustedes no entienden!-Dijo Shadow, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos-¡Esto es muy importante para mi!

-¡Lo sabemos!-Dije.

-¡No!¡No pueden decir que lo saben!¡Ustedes no lo vivieron!-Shadow seguía llorando.

Todos miraba la situación expectantes, no sabían que hacer, Tails dijo que a nos quedaba poco tiempo, ya tenía todo listo, debíamos irnos, y tenía que ser ya. No aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo para calmar a Shadow, todos estaban hablando para intentar calmarlo, pero nada funcionaba, ya se estaba zafando, y los de G.U.N estaba pon abrir la puerta; por suerte, Kazumi se acercó, y le zampó su senda cachetada que se escuchó por toda la sala, incluso María puso una cara como preguntándose "¿Qué fue eso?".

-¡Ya cálmate Shadow!-Le dijo Kazumi con un tono decidido, Shadow aún no se recuperaba de la impresión del golpe, simplemente la miraba atónito con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Sé que no te gusta!¡Pero debes de aceptar la realidad algún día!¡No puedes ir y cambiar el pasado así como así!-Kazumi lo estaba logrando, Shadow la seguía mirando sin oponer resistencia.-Además…si cambias el pasado, también cambiaras el futuro…¿Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos vivido?¿Acaso no somos tus amigos también?¿Acaso serías capaz de cambiarlo todo por algo que ya pasó?¿Que ya no puedes evitar?-Shadow empezó a llorar con algo más de fuerza, luego miró a María, y después a cada uno de nosotros, luego agachó la cabeza, y susurró un simple "No…No lo haría…"muy débilmente.

Después de eso, nos acercamos a Tails, los de G.U.N entraron a la sala, uno de ellos se dirigió a María, "¡Hey chica!¡Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo!" en ese momento las esmeraldas que Tails había puesto en un extraño aparato empezaron a brillar, la luz nos envolvió como antes, justo en el momento en que veíamos que María apretaba unos botones y el tipo le disparaba; los hombres salieron de la habitación, María se puso de pie y jaló una palanca, que provocó que la cápsula en la que estaba Shadow cayera al espacio, vimos a María desmayarse y la luz nos cegó. Aparecimos en el mismo lugar en el que estábamos antes, solo que 50 años en el futuro; Shadow seguía llorando mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño, no sabíamos que hacer; de pronto, Sonic se le acercó.

-Shadow…yo…-Empezó a decir, Shadow se detuvo para escucharlo, pero seguía de espaldas a el.-Sinceramente lo siento, yo no quise decirlo, fui un completo idiota-Todos estábamos anonadados antes este comentario.-Ahora veo lo que tuviste que vivir…Shadow…Eres mi amigo, y la verdad es que no quiero perderte por un tonto error que se muy bien que cometí…¿Serías capaz de perdonarme?

Todos estábamos con los ojos como platos, ¿Sonic?¿El orgulloso y egocéntrico Sonic?¿Disculpándose?¿Y de una forma tan sincera? Era un echo impresionante, debo decirlo.

Hubo silencio, Shadow se secó las lágrimas y se dio vuelta, miró a Sonic a los ojos seriamente; después esbozó una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano.

-¿Para qué son los amigos?-Dijo Shadow, luego ambos se dieron la mano, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, eran bueno amigos, y nadie podía discutirlo.

Todos regresamos a casa felices, y más tranquilos, incluso Shadow parecía haber superado lo que le pasó luego de haberlo vivido una vez más; creo que entendió lo que es un amigo, alguien que siempre estará ahí para darte apoyo, y que no importa las veces que se peleen, los amigos de verdad siempre se perdonan; en ese momento sonreí, estaba muy feliz de tener amigos como los que tengo, y se que todos sienten lo mismo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
